What Would Gus Want?
by mrswazowski3510
Summary: The way I think that this episode should have happened.. 'cause let's face it.. Elektra is blatantly gay and I was convinced that this episode would confirm it with some sort out coming out scene from her. But it didn't so this is my version.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters (apart from Leah) or anything to do with The Dumping Ground or Tracy Beaker Returns ****or CBBC... but if I did, things would be a lot different in those programmes... nor do I own Finding Nemo which is good cause I hate that film.**

**I wrote this FanFiction the way I think it should have happened to confirm Elektra's sexuality and for her to be the first character on a CBBC show to be gay. Let's face it, it would've been awesome if this actually happened...**

Chapter 1

Elektra heard the doorbell ring and the thunder of multiple feet race towards the door but she refused to put down her magazine and move from her seat. She knew it was Gus' potential foster parents anyway and wasn't bothered about meeting them... unlike all the nosy kids she had to live with.

She was however very much intrigued by the light her phone had just omitted, signalling that she had a text. She opened the message and smiled to herself. The text was from Leah- her girlfriend. It said that she was looking forward to seeing Elektra later and that she had a surprise for her. Elektra started to wonder what it could be and began musing over all the time they had spent with each other, wondering if it was related to any of the 'couple-y' moments they had had. She was so happy with Leah and the time they had been together was the best time of Elektra's life. Her path of thoughts led her to start daydreaming about how they got to be together and how they were now.

_They had met 11 months ago when Leah had served her in the shop Elektra was in. They had been chatty with each other and eventually, very flirty. That day in the shop Elektra was surprised at her behaviour, she was (at the time) 15 and although she knew she was gay (she had known since she was 13) she was still very much hid away in the closet. She had only ever come out to three people- her parents and sister- and they had hated it. It was one of the reasons they had put her in care. They couldn't cope with a daughter who was in a gang, caused trouble at school, had been arrested a few times, wore her hair and clothes differently and had now dropped the bombshell that she was interested in girls rather than boys. So to be openly flirting with a girl in a public place was new to Elektra and she felt like a bit of an idiot who was embarrassing herself. However the girl seemed to like it and from then on Elektra went into the shop as often as possible (without trying to look like a stalker) in the hope that the girl would be there. When she was (which was quite often) they would chat and flirt as they had done on that first day. After this had been happening for a few weeks, Elektra had got home one day and found a folded up piece of paper amongst her shopping, that read:_

_Text me- 0716253948332 __**(made up number guys!)**_

_From, Your favourite shop assistant ;) (Leah)_

_She had slipped the paper in when Elektra wasn't looking! Elektra had text her straight away and they had carried on texting each other 24/7. After two months of texting they had met up outside of Leah's workplace. It was one afternoon, in the early spring and they had gone out for coffee. They carried on texting each other, having phone conversations and met up in town as often as possible, away from the Dumping Ground and prying eyes. They would go out for hot drinks or meals or walk aimlessly around the park for hours, just enjoying each other's company. They were inquisitive, getting to know each other. Elektra loved learning about Leah. She was beautiful and Elektra knew that she was falling madly in love with this girl. She had broken down Elektra's emotional barriers and Elektra had happily let her. Leah knew everything about Elektra and Elektra knew everything about Leah. Everything Leah did amazed Elektra and every story that she told held her attention 'till the very end. Elektra wanted nothing more than to place her hands on Leah's face and gently pull her closer, feeling the warmth of each other's breath before closing the space between them, brushing her lips against Leah's. But she couldn't. She knew Leah was gay but she always told Elektra they were just friends. Elektra had found out that a few weeks before they met, Leah had broken up with her girlfriend because she had found her cheating on her- with a lad- and she was finding it hard to trust people again. But, one afternoon, 5 months after first meeting, they were out at their favourite spot in the woods, a beautiful, secluded place they had found- they called it their special place- even more beautiful now it was just becoming autumn and the leaves were starting to turn orange. They were walking around slowly, it was too humid to do anything and the air felt like a storm was coming and Elektra had suddenly stopped and grabbed Leah's hands, turning her around to face her. _

_'I can't do this any more. I can't keep pretending that I'm okay with this situation. I know that you want to be friends because of what happened to you and I thought I could be happy with that but I'm not. I thought just knowing you would be enough but it's not. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to help you learn to trust again and I want to-'_

_Elektra was interrupted as Leah put her hand on the back of Elektra's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She felt Leah's soft lips against hers and tasted her cherry lip balm. It was a slow and gentle kiss that only lasted a few seconds before Leah pulled away. They leant their foreheads against each other, their faces only centimetres apart. Elektra bit her lip in anticipation, wanting more._

_'I love you too' Leah had whispered to Elektra before closing the gap between them again by crashing her lips onto hers. This time the kiss was harder, more passionate. Elektra had run her tongue across Leah's bottom lip, and Leah opened her mouth allowing their tongues to find each other and they had begun battling for dominance. Elektra tasted Leah's mouth and smiled into the kiss, happy. She was exactly where she wanted to be. Thunder rumbled and the rain became heavy, lashing down, almost torrential. They broke apart and looked up at the dark sky, feeling the rain drench their clothes and hair. They didn't care about them though. This clichéd moment was perfect for both of them. They grinned at each other before leaning in for another kiss. That was six months ago, and after they had stopped kissing they had decided to start a relationship. They were very happy with each other but, Elektra was still in the closet. When Leah came over to the Dumping Ground, they pretended that they weren't romantically involved. All of the Elm Tree House residents knew Leah as Elektra's best friend. No one knew anything about Elektra being gay and Leah actually being her girlfriend of 6 months. _

Elektra was disturbed and thrown out of her trip down memory lane when everyone came bursting in through the door, shouting at the top of their lungs, trying to be heard over one and other. Through the fragments of sentences she was hearing, Elektra knew they were talking about the people who had come to see Gus.

'Woah! Hey what's going on?' asked Elektra.

All at once everyone turned around and started shouting at her, Johnny being particularly loud.

'SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING TOO MUCH NOISE!' Everyone turned to see Gus standing in the doorway, taking deep breaths after wearing himself out shouting at everyone. Upon Gus' request, all of the kids had clambered upon a chair, sofa or arm rest and remained silent, until Faith asked Gus the question everyone was dying to know the answer to-

'Why aren't you with Dawn and Ronnie?'

_'Wait, is that two women?' _Elektra thought.

'Because I told them I didn't want to get fostered and so they left.'

'Hey! What about me?' piped up Tyler in that irritating whine he does. 'I want to meet them and get them to foster ME!'

Gus stared at Tyler blankly and coldly stated that they didn't want anyone else, they were only interested in him.

'You had a lucky escape if you ask me. Couldn't believe it when I found out they were lesbians.' Johnny said. Anger rose is Elektra's stomach. _'Why should that matter?' _she thought. '_Ignorant fuckwit' _

'Why does that matter?' said Gus, almost as if he had read Elektra's mind.

'Well... it shouldn't be allowed. It's not right is it?'

'Oh that's disgusting' hissed Elektra without even thinking about what she was saying. She was too angry to care if she gave herself away to anyone. She was, without a doubt, going to stand up for herself and every other gay person and put Johnny in his place.

'Well it's not normal!' protested Johnny.

'Well he isn't exactly normal is he?!' Elektra said, starting to raise her voice whilst gesturing at Gus.

'Leave it Elektra' she heard Faith whisper.

'No! Sorry but you're completely out of order!' She was shouting at Johnny now.

'I'm not! .. Well I don't care what you say. Kids need and mum and dad.'

'Oh yeah,' Elektra sighed, starting to get up from the sofa, making sure she picked her phone up with her, which still had Leah's message on it, open behind the lock screen. 'Cause that worked so well for you didn't it?' she said, advancing towards Johnny. 'Your mum got a lovely new dad and let him do whatever he wanted and then stuck you in care'

By this time Johnny had also raised himself off the opposite sofa and all of the other kids were in awe, anticipating that the fight was about to start. They knew Johnny and Elektra hated each other and constantly heard them at each other's throats.

'It wasn't like that!' exclaimed Johnny, pushing Elektra's shoulders away.

'Then why are you here?!' shouted Elektra, pushing Johnny back, harder than he had pushed her, so he fell backwards onto the sofa.

Johnny couldn't answer that question and instead stood up and fled from the lounge.

'That was harsh' Rick protested.

'_The little shit deserved it.' _was the thought circling Elektra's head. 'Yeah well...' she never finished her sentence because her phone rang- Leah was calling her. 'I have to take this' she said and walked away, leaving the other kids to question... what the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**First of... thanks to ElektraMacKenzie for my first review on my first ever FanFiction.. made a boring day at school better :) **

**Secondly... all I have to say is...enjoy the next chapter and please R&R (think that's what you say! Don't judge I'm still new to this thing!)**

The next day Elektra was sat on the sofa, reading her magazine again, since she was so rudely interrupted yesterday. Faith and Tee were playing a game of pool and Johnny was playing on the computer. Elektra was getting more and more irritated by his incessant tutting and sighs, sounding a lot like he was failing miserably at whatever game he was playing, by then she couldn't help but smile to herself at his failure.

Suddenly Gus came marching into the lounge.

"Can I use the computer?"

"I've got another 10 minutes" protested Johnny.

"But that only gives me 15 minutes to plan my Ronnie and Dawn visit schedule and get changed!" argued Gus.

Elektra's interest in the conversation peeked at this point and she raised her head to hear better.

"You're going over there then?" she said to Gus, once again not thinking about what she was saying before she said it. She could've kicked herself. She got too involved yesterday. Any minute she would say something that meant the others realised she was gay and she did not want that to happen.

"Yes." was Gus's simple reply.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked again... "_Elektra! What are you doing! You have to act like you're completely uninterested in this!"_

"Because I trust Mike."

"Oh don't let him force you into anything" said Johnny.

That was it for Elektra. She didn't care what she gave away, Johnny needed putting in his place- again.

She sighed, starting to get up from the sofa. "Oh leave him alone Johnny, he's made up his mind"

"Big mistake" Johnny whispered to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Elektra was ready to punch him. "What did you say?"

Johnny stood up from the computer. "I said.."

Faith sighed and turned away from her game. "Not again"

"Gus... Is... Making... A... Big... Mistake."

"Stop trying to put him off!" Elektra was stood in front of him now, shouting.

"NO! Care kids shouldn't be allowed to live with gay couples!"

This time Faith got involved. "That's like saying I shouldn't be allowed in here 'cause I'm black."

"No it isn't!" Johnny said trying to sound innocent.

"It's all about prejudice Johnny" she stated very philosophically. Elektra would've usually laughed if she wasn't so pissed at Johnny.

"She's right. Deciding that you hate all gay people when you don"t know any." she stated.

"I don't hate gays!"

Elektra rolled her eyes at this comment, even Tee and Faith stayed silent. Johnny glanced around hoping for support.

"I don't!" he said again. "People are already down on us for living in care, what are they going to think when they find out he's living with lesbians!"

That was it. Elektra pushed Johnny so hard he fell to the ground. "YOU"RE SO IGNORANT JOHNNY!"

This time Tee said something but she wasn't defending her brother which shocked everyone. "I'm so ashamed of you, I wish you weren't my brother."

Johnny fled from the room nearly in tears. Elektra looked after him and thought that she might have pushed it too far this time. But then again he was wrong and needed to know.

Tee shot a look of disgust at Elektra and then left the lounge without a word.

"That was... rough." said Faith.

"He needs to know that he's being an ignorant twat" stated Elektra.

"Look, I think he"s as wrong as you do but I'm not going around shouting at him and pushing him over"

"Yeah well what he's saying is pissing me off. A lot"

"Why is it upsetting you so much?"

"It's not upsetting me! Just making me.. angry. Very angry."

"I can see that. But... why?"

Elektra's phone chimed cutting off the conversation. It was a text off Leah. She smiled as she read it.

**I've finished work early if you want to meet at the usual place? xxxxxx**

Elektra quickly tapped out a reply

**Of course, been missing you today :"( I"ll see you in 10 xxxxxx**

Faith looked at Elektra. "You're acting so suspicious" exclaimed Faith.

"What? How?"

"The extreme anger at Johnny and the secretive text messages which make you smile a lot. And yesterday with the phone call that you had to leave for. What's going on? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Elektra hoped it sounded convincing. Faith was intelligent and if anybody could read between the lines of her anger and secretiveness and discover what was going on, it would be Faith. "I have to go." With that Elektra stalked out of the lounge, grabbed her coat and bag from the stairs and yelled at Mike that she would be back for dinner. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaving Faith confused and determined to work out was she was hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**None of this chapter has anything to do with the storyline of this episode but I wanted to add this focus on Elektra and Leah's relationship just to add a little depth and realism to it and just to get a feel of their relationship. Also added the extra argument with Johnny 'cause I think the story needed it in order to create a build up to the next chapter :) enjoy... **

Flustered and exasperated Elektra pulled a face at Leah when she saw her through the window of the local café. Leah laughed at her and immediately Elektra felt better. When Leah smiled her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled making Elektra's heart melt. She walked into the café and sat down opposite Leah. There was a steaming mug of coffee- white, one and a bit sugars- in front of Elektra. She smiled, impressed that Leah knew exactly what she would want to order.

"Good job I ordered it. You look like you need it." Leah said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah.. it's been an eventful two days."

"What's been happening?" Leah asked, concerned for her girlfriend.

"One person- Johnny, mother-fucking Taylor."

Leah laughed, she knew how much Elektra loathed that kid and had heard many stories about their disputes. "What's he done this time Dory?"

Elektra half smirked and half frowned at Leah's nickname for her. Dory from "Finding Nemo" because, apparently, according to Leah, it worked so well. Elektra loved blue and yellow- the colour of Dory and she's gay- just like woman who voiced Dory. She then replaced her smile with her pissed off face at the returning thought of Johnny.

"Oh he's pushed me to the edge. Honestly I'm going to kill him one day" Elektra sighed into her coffee. "...There are foster parents interested in Gus, two women, they're gay and Johnny can't stand it. He says that it's wrong and that it shouldn't be allowed etcetera"

"Ha, I can see why you're pretty pissed at him then." Leah declared. "Don't blame you. It'd anger me too. I don't know how you manage to live with that kid."

"Yeah.. I don't either." Elektra said taking a sip of her coffee and placing it back down on the table.

Leah laughed to herself.

"What?" exclaimed Elektra.

"You've got a coffee froth moustache" she said trying to contain her giggles.

"Oh.." she said and started to raise a napkin to her face ready to wipe it off.

"Don't worry. I've got it" said Leah as she leant over the table and brushed her tissue softly across Elektra's upper lip. "There," she stated "I can kiss you know" and with that she smiled at Elektra before kissing her softly. Then she leaned back to sit in her seat properly again.

"Are you still coming over later?" Elektra asked, hoping Leah wouldn't have to work like she said she might.

Leah's face fell. "I can't I'm sorry"

"Your boss being a dick again?"

"No it's not actually Mark for once. Dad's been summoned to an unexpected meeting so I have to play babysitter tonight. Sorry." she said with a frown.

"Ah it's okay, I understand."

"You could come over to mine though instead if you wanted to... free house and all" she said with a flirty wink.

"Haha no 'cause you know I just can't resist you when we're alone and we're not doing...that... not with your four year old sister in the house! That's just weird."

"I didn't necessarily mean it like that, but I like the way you're thinking" Leah laughed.

"Yeah right course you didn't" Elektra teased.

They remained in the café for an hour or so before heading out towards the park and their favourite place within the woodland. It was still fairly crisp out, with the winter only just finishing and March beginning. They walked along hand in hand, fingers entwined with each other and they kept close, using each other to keep warm. They reached their place and sat down on the grass, holding each other, over-looking the rest of the park, whilst they were hidden away from the world between the trees. They remained there for a while, chatting to each other, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Then out of nowhere the sky opened and the rain came down, soaking them.

"It's just like the weather was when we first kissed" laughed Leah.

"Hmm yeah... have you got the same cherry lip balm on that you were wearing that day?" Elektra inquired.

"Why don't you find out?" said Leah as she leaned in closer to Elektra. Their lips touched and they kissed, not caring about the rain or anything else. When they kissed, the sounds and bustle of life in the world was drowned out. It was just Elektra and Leah, together. Happy.

Later that evening Elektra returned home after ensuring Leah got home okay. She walked up to the front door of the Dumping Ground, the rain dripping from her hair and her clothes were soaked and muddy. She held her key in her hand and smiled, knowing that Johnny wouldn't piss her off any more today because she was happy. She opened the door and walked into the warm building. She turned and fell against the door, pushing it shut with her front. She turned around again and leant back on the door, eyes closed, smiling to herself and reminiscing on her perfect afternoon. Then she realised it was silent. Too silent for the Dumping Ground. She opened her eyes to see all the residents of Elm Tree House- paused in the argument they had been having with Johnny before Elektra had walked in- staring at her. They all eyed her soaking wet clothes and the fresh light in her eyes with suspicious looks on their faces.

"What happened to you?" Mike asked tentatively.

"Nothing, I just got caught out in the rain that's all" she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and sly smile on her face and walked away, pushing through everyone and began climbing the stairs. Everyone resumed the argument they were having in the hallway, and Elektra was nearly up the stairs, phone in hand ready to text Leah, when she heard what Johnny had said. "Being gay is wrong. Simple as that. Gus shouldn't go live with Ronnie and Dawn because they're disgusting. Kids need a mum and a dad in their life, not two lesbians."

Everyone was either angry, disappointed or in disbelief at what he had just said but none more so than Elektra. She was fuming at Johnny. She paused on the stairs, waiting to hear what everyone was about to say.

"Johnny that's really mean" Carmen stated.

"You seriously need help mate, if it bothers you that much in a diverse 2013." said Rick coolly.

"Johnny, you need to be very careful. I know you are just expressing your opinion but you need to be wary about how you do that. People can take offence and so you can't go round saying things as bluntly as that. You need to voice them better, and less aggressively." warned Mike.

"What he needs to do.. is get a grip" said Elektra as she started to turn round on the stairs and walk down slowly towards Johnny. "Do you know how much of a dick you sound saying that being gay is wrong? Seriously? Love is love, Johnny, no matter what gender you are. Why should it matter? If two people are happy together then you should be happy too. It is so difficult to find happiness these days so you shouldn't go around ruining it for people. They can be whoever they want to be and love whoever they want to love. There is nothing wrong with being gay. You also sound so stupid when you say gay people can't be parents. Gay people can't have children the natural way, so months and years of planning will have gone into thoughts and actions about fostering or adoption or surrogacy etc. These things take time and need to be discussed. Therefore you can absolutely guarantee that these gay couples want that child. They want to give a child a home and they want to care for them and they are going to love them. Those children aren't going to be discarded like we all were. Our parents had us the 'normal' way and they didn't want us. Gus is lucky to be going to a family that wants him, 'cause none of our parents did and there are plenty of other straight parents who quite clearly don't love their children, what with the physical abuse and neglect you see on the news. So Johnny Taylor, you need to get your head out of your arse and realise that you're the one who's wrong." Elektra finished her impromptu speech and finally let out the breath she was holding in. Everyone was staring at her dumbfounded. They knew Elektra could voice her opinions when she wanted to and she could scream and shout and fight when she needed to, but they had never heard that lengthy a speech from her before.

"She's right. Everything she said then is completely true." agreed Faith, as did all of the other kids.

"No." said Johnny simply. "I don't care about any of that you just said. It's wrong. End of."

"Fuck you Johnny. You're an ignorant piece of shit. You wonder why no one wants to foster you. You're completely and utterly unlike-able, that's why. People would be ashamed to have you as their son." Elektra shouted at him and then turned around and stormed upstairs, stopping at the top to see what happened to him next. Everyone continued to stare at Johnny, all disgusted by his inability to accept the truth and his clear homophobia. They all walked away slowly one by one and Johnny was left alone. He burst into tears and dropped onto the sofa. Elektra felt a tug at her heart. She knew she had been too hard on him and for the first time in her life at Elm Tree House, she felt bad for him. She wasn't going to admit that though. He needed to learn he was wrong the hard way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**So this is the scene in the episode where I genuinely thought Elektra would come out or say something to Johnny.. but she didn't and I was disappointed.. so here we are.. Chapter 4 based on that scene where she does say something! Sorry that it's pretty short but enjoy... :D**

Later that evening, after showering and changing into some clean, dry clothes and just about managing an awkwardly silent dinnertime, Elektra knocked on Johnny's door.

"Go away." she heard mumbled from the other side.

She opened the door anyway. She was never one to listen to demands from Johnny. "It's me" she called, not knowing why. It probably wouldn't matter to him. "Feeling bad?" she questioned.

"What do you think?" Johnny said, again mumbling, lying on his bed not moving.

"Good," Elektra sighed as she leant against his drawers. "Now you know how gay people feel when people start mouthing off without knowing anything about it."

Johnny turned on his bed and sat up and slightly raised his voice at Elektra "Are we still on this?! Why do you care so much? Seriously? Sure, everyone else is mad at me for what I've been saying but you're more angry than anyone else, why? Why does it bother you so much that-"

"Because I'm gay Johnny." Elektra interrupted him. "I'm gay, and I know that if I ever had a kid that I'd do a damn sight better job of taking care of it than my straight parents ever did with me." She just couldn't hold it in any more. She needed to tell someone and she also needed to give him a justifiable reason for kicking off so much.

Johnny just stared at Elektra. "Are you being serious or are you joking to make a point?"

"No I'm being serious Johnny. It's one of the reasons I'm in this place. I told my parents and they hated it."

Johnny paused, contemplating Elektra's answer. "I'm sorry," he eventually said. "If I had known I wouldn't have said what I did or tried t, t, to con, t, tinue..." Johnny stopped talking, on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, 'cause I know this isn't really about Gus or being a gay parent. It's about you feeling like you're not wanted isn't it? And what I said really didn't help so I'm sorry.. really sorry. I was just so angry at you."

Johnny nodded slightly and gave a small half-smile. "I don't blame you for saying what you did. I deserved it. But I still can't help thinking... if Gus can get fostered why can't I? Am I really that bad?"

"Course you're not," Elektra said softly. "It's just not your turn. But don't let it get to you otherwise they'll have won."

"Who?"

"Whoever put you in care."

Johnny looked at Elektra and smiled sadly and she smiled back at him reassuringly. Sensing the conversation was over Elektra started to walk out of the room. She was just about to close the door when she turned back around to Johnny. "Please don't tell anyone what I told you. I'm not ashamed of it or anything, I just think that they need to hear it from my mouth, not yours."

"Sure. I won"t say anything," Johnny paused. "Thank you Elektra"

She smiled and closed the door.


End file.
